Coming Home
by Kathinka
Summary: What happens when Castle comes home late one night? A glimpse into a quite normal situation - with a twist. A massive fluffball that wanted to be written inspired by an overdose of Youtube, fanfiction and DVDs of Castle. One-shot.


Disclaimer: The characters and everything you recognize belong to their rightful owners and I'm just writing for fun not profit. So yeah, basically I don't own anything except the idea for this particular plot.

AN: This is a small piece that popped into my head in the train on my way home yesterday and wanted to be written instantly. ;) It's the first thing I've written and published in a long time after not having much time to write and only half-finished ideas for multi-chapter fics. And it's also my first story in this fandom. I hope I got everything right. I only started reading here recently, but instantly fell in love with doing so. I'm a big shipper at heart! :D

So, here's my first ever Castle story. Enjoy! :)

###

**Coming Home**

Richard Castle opened the door to his loft, closed it behind himself and locked it again as quietly as possible. It was late – very late and he was sure everyone was already asleep so he tried to be as silent as he could possibly manage.

He had just returned from a week-long promotion tour for his new book and he was exhausted. So when he saw the TV flicker in the living area he was surprised to say the least. Had he not explicitly stated that no one should wait up for him? He should have known better he supposed.

Shaking his head and grinning he had to admit that he probably would have been more surprised if she hadn't waited up. He should really know her by now. Chuckling to himself he made his way over to his living room. Judging by the complete silence she must have fallen asleep while waiting.

_Now wonder if she's slept as badly as I have over the past week _he thought. _No more promotion tours for me!_ He wouldn't have gone in the first place if Gina hadn't practically blackmailed him into going. But it was finally over now.

He couldn't suppress the smile breaking out on his face and the love shining from his eyes as he finally reached the couch.

There she was. Lying comfortably on his couch, sleeping soundly. She looked so peaceful that he didn't have the heart to wake her. Instead he knelt down next to the couch and softly brushed some strands of hair from her eyes caressing her face lightly.

After turning off whatever it was they were showing on TV at this ungodly hour he stood and took her into his arms, careful not to wake her. The whole loft was basked in the lights coming in from the city so he didn't bother turning on any lights. When he was only mere feet away from the couch she unconsciously snuggled closer to him and sighed contently in her sleep.

Reaching the bedroom he laid her carefully down on the bed and pulled the covers over her, for once glad that no one had bothered to make the bed in the morning. Upon losing contact she made a small noise of protest and turned turned over on her side.

Castle had to restrain himself from watching her in her sleep like he sometimes liked to do when he couldn't sleep and changed into his pyjamas.. After a quick visit in the bathroom he climbed into bed next to her.

The motion of the mattress must have roused her from her slumber a little though because she turned over, opened her eyes and blinked several times.

"Rick?" she mumble and yawned.

"Yes Kate, I'm home finally" he answered softly, reaching over to cup her cheek.

"You will stay with us now, won't you?" she asked in a small voice so unlike her normal self.

"Yes. I promise I won't go anywhere" he answered while softly stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Go back to sleep now. You need it. We can talk in the morning."

"Mhmm" she murmured already half asleep again and turned over to lay on her other side making it easier for him to hold her during the night.

"Goodnight Kate. I love you."

"I love you, too" she mumbled before succumbing to sleep once more.

Castle gently pulled her closer until her back rested against his chest and inhaled deeply. Instantly feeling at home when the smell of cherries filled his nose. Before sleep overtook him as well he wrapped his arms around her and her 6-months pregnant belly.

The End

###

AN2: What do you think? I'd be happy if you could let me know! I always love reviews – be it positive or constructive criticism (operating word being _constructive_). Please don't just write that you didn't like it (if that's how you feel), but please tell me "why". I'm always looking to improve my writing skills. Thank you lots! :)


End file.
